Young Gawdly and the Sage
by QGTheEletricGawd
Summary: What happens when the sage of six paths posts a link in your twitch comments. Well alot of bullshit happens thats what. Welcome to Young Gawdly and the Sage.
1. Prologue

Look. You read the fucking summary you know what this shits about fuck an author's note

XxxxxxxxX

"Who told my dumbass to go solo squads this game doodoo" Quinn said. Let me fill you in. Quinn Gillette known as Young Gawdly is a popular twitch streamer. He has extremely high iq and is known for using great strategies to win his games

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BLOOM. I JUST NEEDED ONE HIT. THIS GAME DOODOO" Quinn says as he gets killed.

He takes a break to check comments "Shouts out to Sage Of Six Paths he just donated... FIVE THOUSAND. WHAAAAAAT. He says to click this link. Ight fool if I get hacked im tracking your ip. Ima get off stream doe. Be on same time tomorrow y'heard"

After turning off his stream he then clicks the link. The link led him to a website called "Shinobi needed"

'The fuck is this weaboo shit. I havent watched naruto in a couple years' He thought. Out of curiosity he clicks the shinobi needed button. At first nothing happened and the screen turned black before he saw the sage of six paths. He looked just like in the anime and seemed to be looking directly at him. It wasnt long before his body started to turn into dust and his soul was sucked in to the computer

.

.

.

Quinn woke up to hear a baby crying. He could barely see as his eyes were squinted. He couldnt move, he couldnt seex he couldnt speak. He felt helpless. It wasnt until he was pulled into another alternate universe. He saw that he could move, see, and speak perfectly

"Where the fuck. How the fuck. What the fuck" Quinn said trying to rationalize everything that had just happened

"Good evening Mr. Gillette" A voice said making quinn jump in surprise

"What the hell dont sneak up on a black guy" Quinn said trying to catch his breath

"My apologies Mr. Gillette. I will explain everything in due time but first I need to tell you where you" The man said. He was an old man had wrinkles wore a couple bracelets had something that looked like a cane. But what really set him apart was that there were 2 big ass horns in his head AND he was levetating.

"Alright so first off you are in your mind. What you just saw was you being born again. You can see, move, or talk because infants arent capable of doing that yet"

"Ok makes sense but just one question. WHY THE FUCK AM I BEING REBORN" Quinn yelled. When he was confused he would try to rationalize and when he couldn't he'd get annoyed

"I was just getting to that. So you are in the manga/anime naruto. You are being brought here to help fight the akatsuki since too many people died the last time we tried too and they were essential to the world and in turn the world died out. We need one more person. One more piece at our disposal to win with less casualties" The Sage said

"In about 2 minutes when the show officially starts I will have no memory of this encounter and I will just play my part. You must lead this world past the akatsuki since you will be the only person who knows of future events. I will give you a notebook eith a checklist of thingd you must complete before you can go bsck home" The Sage finished

"Ok so let me get this straight. You took a wealthy negro out of his universe to do shit that you could easily do yourself but are too lazy too" Quinn asked incredulously

"Yea pretty much. Anime is about to start. Notebook is in your mindscape at all times. Heads up the first thing you must do is save the 4th hokage and his wife"

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that when I cant move, see, or talk" Quinn asked

"I dont know figure it out. Bye" The sage said before vanishing

"YOU FUCKING OLD SENILE FUUUUUUUUUUCK" Quinn yelled at nothing

.

.

.

Back To The Womb

"Oh My God Kushina 2 healthy baby boys" Minato said with joy

"Im gonna name the blond haired one Naruto and the red haired one... hmmmmm. Yahiko. In honor of Jiraiya" Kushina said, tired after child birth

'Ok think Quinn how are you gonna get minato to say fuck the seal. Wait. Is that sarutobi. I can communicate with him and he can do the seal. But how?' Then it dawned on Quinn. It dawned that the sage had given him a jutsu that allowed him to communicate with monkeys. While it was extremely racist it was gonna get him a step closer to going home.

He immediately knew how to do it because of the sage and eventually it reached hiruzen. He told him of Minatos plans but he stayed anonymous as to not tell the opd man who he was. The old man heard it and told him that he was gonna seal it for him.

*enter canon bs all the way up until they bout to get stabbed by kyuubis claw*

Hiruzen jumps in the way and takes it in the chest. With his last breath he sealed half the kyuubi into quinn and the other half into naruto.

'Oh yea Quinn. Step one is motherfucking complete. We snatching dubs' Quinn thought. He than looked over the list as the minato quest disappeared from the paper he looked down to see over 100 things to do. 'This is gonna be some bullshit.'

.

.

.

I just wanted to add a more comical view on the narutoverse. Didnt want to get into all the depressing shit about him being sad about it. If you dont want your stories funny and u like it angst as hell this is ur cue to get yo em9 ass on. For the rest of you. Review, Follow, and share.


	2. Snitching saves lives

Uuhhhh. I forgot

.

.

.

The first 5 years of his new life had been unexpected. Due to Narutos parents being alive the village regarded them as heroes. Quinn didn't let it go to his head since it was a fake universe and naruto didnt because hes a shonen main character and has to be humble.

Quinn was already considered a genius due to him conveniently having photographic memory. Something he didn't have in his world. Naruto on the other hand was alot better than in canon but he was still trash compared to Sasuke and Quinn.

But today was the day where his 2nd quest started. He had to save hinata from being kidnapped without killing the kidnapper. While he was chunin level at age 5 and was probably smarter than the man who tried to steal the heiress of a clan that had 360 vision, he was supposed to be the best jounin in the clout village. He was really lucky that Hinata still had a crush on Naruto or this would be so much harder.

"Hey Naruto. You wanna play truth or dare" Yahiko/Quinn said. Naruto was currently practicing his water walking and failing miserably

"Whats that?" Naruto said when he got out of the water. Quinn looked at him weirdly but realised that it was a different universe from his

"Ok well. If I ask you truth or dare you either say truth, or dare. If you pick truth I ask you a question that you must answer truthfully. And since we are ninja we know when you're lying or not. And if you pick dare I tell you to do something that you must do or I prank you" Yahiko/Quinn said. He had added the last part as a bonus but it seemed to challenge Naruto enough for him to say dare without hesitation. "Ok. I dare you to... sneak out of the house and go meet up with hinata since I know you like her"

Naruto looked flabbergasted before reluctantly nodding. Quinn gave him 5 mins. 'And 3... 2... 1...' "DAAAAAAAD. NARUTO SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE TO GO SEE THAT HYUUGA GIRL" Yahiko/Quinn yelled.

And here comes in Minato Namikaze. The 4th hokage and the strongest shinobi in the world. "I'll go get him. Thanks Yahiko" He said before disappearing in a flash

'And messanger should be here in 3... 2... 1...'

"LORD HOKAGE, LORD HOKAGE. HINATA HYUUGA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED" A branch hyuuga member yelled.

"Dont worry Hyuuga-San. My dad is already on it

And so Yahiko Namikaze had basically saved Hizashi Hyuugas life by playing a game and being a snitch. Classic

.

.

.

Since these chapters are usually gonna be short af ima try to update every other day cus why not. At least the chapters until they graduate.


	3. Academy finna be doodoo

Its ya boi young gawdly out here wit da late update. Also anyone with a brazzers acxount who doesnt wan it I can you about 2 coins.

XxxxxxxxX

Quinn was now 8 years old. Or 25 if you're counting his past life. He had just started the academy. Coincidentally about a month after the uchiha clan had been massacred.

'Why the hell didn't this dumb ass old ass fart put uchiha massacre in this shit. Yhat 95% the reason why most of the fuck shit in this world happens' Quinn thought as he was walking to the academy with his brother.

"Yahiko" Quinns ears perked up to see Naruto looking at him "How the hell are you so strong"

Oh right I forgot to tell you. These past 2 years Quinn became haxx af. He had somehow gotten the wood release and can control all elements. The sage was rrally making him a god.

"I alrrady told you Naruto. I train all the time to get this strong " Yahiko/Quinn said.

"So do I and Im not even close to your skill" Naruto said sadly

"Well Naruto. Your better than me at alot of stuff. Your stealthy. You have more stamina than me and your better at making strategies which you need as a shinobi" Yahiko/Quinn said trying to cheer up his "twin"

"I guess your right" Naruto said. Quinn smiled. While this naruto was still hyperactive he wasnt nearly as dumb as in canon. While he wasn't as good as "Yahiko" he was still genin level at age 8. He was considered a prodigy at all things. But Quinn on the other hand was extremely skilled in every aspect of the ninja arts and was just better.

'I know your hiding something Yahiko. Theres no way anyone can be this strong at 8. Mom and Dad may not know but I do' Naruto thought before running to the academy forcing quinn to run after him

.

.

.

They had gotten there early. Iruka wasnt there yet and the class was half empty except for the original rookie 9, quinn and a couple filler fodder that doesnt deserve a name.

'Hmmmmmm. So which one of these females am I gonna date. This is like huniepop in real life' Quinn thought. Hinata was off limits, and none of the other girls were that attractive to him from the anime.

'If only Fu was in konoha' Quinn thought beforr trying to go back to sleep. He was then poked awake by a blonde girl. He recognized her as ino

"Hey Yahiko. Whatchu doing" Ino asked cheerily. She'd thought that maybe being friends with the hokages favorite son would get her extra popularity

'What does it look like im doing you stupid dumb blonde' "Sleeping" Yahiko/Quinn said with tiny hints of sarcasm that 8 year olds couldnt pick up

"Cool cool. How about the academy. You like it so far" Ino said trying to be friendly

'Kishimoto really outdid himself with this dumb blonde stereotype' "I mean we've only been here for a couple minutes now" Yahiko/Quinn said

'Please Kami or whatever god translated is somebody help me' It seemed like his cry was heard as shy Sakura walks up to ino asking if she wanted her hair combed. Ino being the blonde she is couldn't refuse the offer and waved goodbye to Quinn.

'Now that thats over with let me check this notebook. "Become friends with sasuke" hahaha Im not becoming the new naruto. "Please sasuke don't leave we have a bond" Miss me wit dat'

Just as Quinn thought that the door opened to reveal Iruka and a girl with green hair 'Theres no way. Am I a genie' the girl turned around to face the class to reveal Fu. She stood proud and confudent just like she was in the anime

"Good evening class my name is Iruka Umino and I will be you academy teacher for the next 4 years" He said with a teachers smile "Today we have a foreign exchange student. Introduce yourself to the class"

Fu smirked and gave the class a big grin "My name is Fu of the land of waterfalls. Im a future ambassador so that that I can forward messages leaf and the waterfall since they are allied"

"Yea yea whatever stop talking. No one wants to jear about you" Kiba said snoickering at her distraught look

"Hey bitch. Shut the fuck up" Quinn said with an eye closed

"Oh look its the prince of konoha. Is that an order your highness" Kiba said sarcastically

"Hey dont talk to my br-" Naruto was about to say before Yahiko put a hand on his shoulder

"Look mut. If you insult any of your classmates 'especially her' Im gonna neuter you. Do you understand" Quinn said in a low deep voice that an 8 year old should not have. Safe to say this scared Kiba enough for him to be quiet

'Hes so cool" thought sakura as she made the transition from fshy to fangirl sakura

'Hes so nice sticking up for me' Fu thought with hearts in her eyes

'Did you see the way naruto stuck up for his brother. Hes so cute' Hinata thought because shes hinata and has to like naruto or else its not a naruto fanfic

'Maybe if I beat him he'll tell me how to kill itachi' sasuke thought

Iruka coughs "With that taken care of. Mr Inuzuka I would like to see you after school today for harassment and bullying. Fu you may takr your seat

Fu sits next to quinn and looks at him dreamily. Iruka starts to call attendance. After finishing that he starts to give out the curriculum

"First off you will be hwre for 8 years. The fourth has ordered that academy studenrs have more time to grow so you will be here until you are 16. Secondly during each year you eill have a new skill to focus on. This year we will be working on your raijutsu. You will be making your own styles. 2nd year we will focus on weapons. You may find a weapon or multiple weapons of your choice and we will have special tutors for each weapon. The next 2 years will focus on ninjutsu. You are expected to know thr subsitution, clone jutse, and transformatipn jutsu along with atleast 3 C rank jutsus at the end of the 2 years. The next 2 will focus on your genjutsu and hoe to dispel them. While there are people here eith certain situations that cant perform genjutsu every single ninja has the ability to dispel one. And finally in the last 2 years we will build your decision making. This will also be where you can accept d rank missions to get easy money. In the last 2 years we will help you with strategy. Thinking on the go stealth and another skill of your choice that we did not cover in the 8 year curriculum. Any questions?

"Yea just one" Naruto asked "could you repeat that?

The class laughed at this but they all knew that this was gonna be a long 8 years.

Quinn knew that the 4th hokage being alive changed the curriculum. With the students having better teaching by the end of the academy theybwould be jojnin level based on canon. This was gonna be fun


	4. Taijutsu Fridays and The Fuzz Monster

A nigga bored so yall finna get 2 updates in one day

XxxxxxxxX

It had beeen 4 days since the first day of the academy and so far it had went smoothly. They were taught the academy style to try and mold into there own style. But today was a special day. It was taijutsu Friday where anyone who wanted to compete innthe taijutsu tournament would.

After people had signed up they were matched randomly. The first match would be sakura vs fu. And do to fus superior sttength and speed she pulled out the victory over sakura.

The 2nd match would be sasuke vs ino where ino would get stomped after trying to kick sasuke in the ball.

The 3rd match was between Yahiko/Quinn and Choji. While choji was alloqed to use xpansion jutau since it was used as taijutsu he still got stomped by YahiQuunn since hes haxx af.

The 4th match was between Shikimaru and Hinata. Shikamaru than gave up because fighting a hyuuga was too troublesome

The 5th match was alot better than before It was three way match between, naruto, shino, and kiba. Naturally the 2 boys tried to double team naruto but eith the use of smoke pellets and tear gas Naruto won without laying a finger on the opposition.

With 5 people left someone was than given a free pass to the last round and it turned out to be Yahiquinn. With that the matches would be Hinata vs Fu and Naruto vs Sasuke(cus why not)

Hinata vs Fu was the classic battle of the superior fighter vs the more intelligent fighter. While fu had all the tools to beat hinata hinata outsmarted Fu. Hinata ducked under a punch by fu and used the jyuken to knock her out cold

Look long story short Yahiko won the tournament easily. Its greatest fight was a double knockout between Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

'Who knew contacting Kurama would be so hard' Quinn thought. He had been meditating for 30 minutes and he couldn't get into his mind 'Maybe the fuzzball has a lock or some shit on my mind to keep visitors out

Just as he was about to give up he felt a tug that brought him into his mind. He saw that his mind was alot different from Narutos. While it was still a sewer it was more rusty and old. 'Probably cause I'm like 25' He thought just realizing how weird his predicament really was. As he searched for Kurama he found 3 gates one with the kanji for memories, another for old memories, and one for sage 'Hmmmmmm seems like that old fart might actually meet me again. Maybe I can beat him enough so that he lets me go home' He thought

As he walked some more he finally found what he was looking for. It wasn't a gate but more like a cage. It had the kanji for seal on it and looked like it could fit a couple thousand dogs. "Hey fuzzy wake up" Yahiko said. It seemed like the beast didn't hear causing Yahiko to look through the bars only to jump away from a large claw thats almost impaled him "Wow look whos cranky. Woke up on the wrong side of the sewer?" He joked

" **Puny Human how dare you wake me from my slumber"** Kurama growled out

Slowly walking up to the cage Yahiko looking as uncaring as ever "Look Kurama I wann-" Before he could finsihed Kyuubi swiped at him again this timed coming centimeters away from his face.

" **How dare you use my name you puny mortal. I AM KYUUBI. THE 9 TAILED FOX KING OF DESTRUCTION AND YOU WILL CALL ME AS THAT UNDERSTAND?"** Kyuubi said chakra flailing wildly.

"Yea yea 'Kyuubi' anyway I have a deal for you. You give me chakra in exchange for your freedom. Well some of it I guess. Your soul will be trandported to a clone and you will be allowed to do whatever you want as long as you don't go and kill a couple leaf ninjas or villagers. If you do. I'll just find a way to take your chakra by force" Yahiko said lazily before Kurama tried to claw at him again this time cutting off a few strands of hair off of the Yahikos head

 **"YOU DARE THREATEN ME. I THE MIGHTY KYUUBI. I HAVE POWER FAR BEYOND THAT OF YOU PUNY MORTALS"** Kurama yelled furiously

"Ight damn I'll sweeten the deal. You also get to be out as long as you want" Yahiko said

" **And why should I accept that offer when I can just tear you to pieces wherd you stand"** Kurama said with a nonchalant yet evil tone

"Ok fine. Im gonna let you in on a little secret" Quinn then proceeded to let the kyuubi in on everything to the sage abducting him into this universe to the future events including the great ninja war.

 **"So assuming I believe any of that. How do you plan to stop everything from happening"** Kurama asked

"Its not a matter of how. Its a matter of when. If Naruto could do it on his own me with him is just icing on the cake" Quinn said with a smirk.

" **You know what Kit. I believe you. I will give you full mastery of my chakra in exchange for my partial freedom"** Kurama said

"Could you inform your lighter half to let naruto get his chakra too" Quinn asked. Kyuubi nodded before doing a couple handsigns then lifting up Quinn by his shirt and transporting all of his chakra to Quinn.

Quinn awoke from his mind to see his body glowing red instead of gold like Narutos. It didnt take long for Minato and mkst of the leafs ninja to get to where he was due to them detecting the kyuubis chakra

"Son are you ok" asked Minato with kunais drawn

"Yea dad Im fine. I was just talking to the kyuubi and he agreed to give me all of his chakra. He drives a hard bargain. I had to agree to let him walk around in a clone for awhile" Quinn said leaving out the part of his reveal

All of the ninjas started acting like the kyuubi had taken over and were ready to kill Yahiko. One of the chunin attempted to throw a kunai at Yahiko but he caught it between his fingers with ease.

'What the hell I couldn't even react' Minato thought before putting his surprised look away to address the chunin who threw the kunai

"Chunin Mizuki you are under arrest for the attempted murder of an academy student Minata said before the anbu present cuffed him and teleported away "And Yahiko. We will talk about this later" Minato gave one more immpressed look at his son before teleporting away prompting the ninja present to leave as well

'Now that was eventful wasn't it Kurama' Yahiko said to Kurama. Kurama just laughed. The boy was groeing on him already

* * *

And thats a rap. We finna done. Review or get hit wit dis finna belt 〽️👺


	5. Oh no Quinn cant throw weapons

I got a mini flame on my last chapter and Im really sad? ﾟﾘﾭ. Naw but fr I dont understand how people dont know that this isn't meant to be good. I spend about 20-30 mins on these chapters I just did this to humor myself

XxxxxxxxX

1 year later

After waking up his tein and saying bye to his parents Quinn with Naruto in tow walked to the academy. He had noticed Naruto acting differently the past year. Giving him the side eye stalking him with clones. He chalked it up as naruto just wanting to see how strong Quinn was but he was starting to think that Naruto knew something was up. They were half way to the academy. Hr had to ask now or risk the chance of Naruto telling his parents

"Naruto" Yahiko asked "Do you know" It was ballsy as hell but it worked out

"The fact that you're a time traveler or the fact that you ate the last cookie that mom made" Naruto asked as if it was the most common thing in the world

"Well naruto you're kind of right I do know about all the events but not because Im a time traveler" He opened a mind link between his and Narutos mind due to the kyuubi and told him everything. His real name, the future events, and how he got here

"We need to tell mom and dad" Naruto said "Filling them in would really help you in the future" Naruto was shocked but pleased. He wanted to know more about his brother. More about his past life. He kmew that his past life had to be good for him to be so cheery but it still was gonna be interesting

"Maybe. But I wanna wait until after we graduate. Thats when all of the bullshit happens" Quinn said. Naruto nods as they get to the academys entrance. Both knowing more about each other in that small walk than you could imagine

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the council chambers

"Hokage-Sama your sons are-" Ms. Haruno of the civilian council was saying before Kushina interrupted her

"They're marvellous aren't they Mebuki-Chan" Kushina said with a grin. She had become the head of the uzamaki clan due to her being... not dead

"That they are Mrs. Uzamaki but... I fear that they are growing too powerful at such a young age" Mebuki said calmly. As she expected the aparents of the twins seemed angry

"What do you mean by that Councillor Haruno" Minato sajd with a slight edge to his voice leaking of small killer intent

Mebuki started to sweat "I mean maybe you should get some tutors. To maybe teach them and keep them under control. Right not in the future they both could be the stringest shinobi not just in the leaf but in the history of ninja itself. I know you see it. My daughter witnessed Naruto beat 2 chunin in a sparring match with ease when he was just 8. And its pretty much common knowledge that even though Yahiko diesnt show his abilities he is leaps and bounds over naruto and probably could give most of the jounin in our village a run for there money. And they are only 9. Yahiko has wood style only seen from hashirama senju and naruto posseses the mastery over wind as good or possibly better than tobirama senju had over water. They are the future of the village. While im not insulting your ability to train them I do know that its hard to be a father, trainer and a hokage. I suggest that with guidance of lets say the 2 sannin would suffice" Secretly Mebuki only wanted them to become strong so that her daughter could possibly marry either of them and then boost her family in political power under the mask that she wanted to helo the village.

Minata saw right through it however "Make no mistake Ms. Haruno, I know your only doing this so your daughter can possibly marry one of them to your daughter. But you are on to something. Special training for the boys will be starting this year. As long as we find tsunade we can begin they're training. Any other things you all would like to discuss before I dismiss. Yes Mr. Hyuuga" Minato called on Hiashi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan.

"I would like for my daughter Hinata Hyuuga to be apart of the training with the sannin" The council starts to whisper amongst themselves "Now here me out. Currently as you know my daughter is hailed as the prodigy of the hyuuga currently I have to go all out just to beat her in our spars. She has potential to be the greatest ninja this clan has ever produced. We as the hyuuga do not have skill in any ninjutsu and to be honest I have been trying to get our clan to let go of traditions and let us use ninjutsu and if Hinata becomes good at that she could be the one to do it and possibly fulfill her dream of uniting the main and side branches. And the biggest reason of her strength is because of your son Naruto. Without his presence in her life Hinata would not push herself to her goals as much as she does. With more training sessions with Naruto the sky is the limit" Hiashi concluded

"I agree with you the more talent for the future the better. If that is it I will be ending this meeting and getting the sannin" Minato said watching everyone walk out of the council chambers

"Kushina" Minato said

"Yes dear" Kushina said lovingly

"I think Yahiko might be a time traveler" He said with a nonchalant attitude

"So do I honey. I think Naruto knows as well" Kushina said with the same casual attitude "Should we ask them"

"No. We wait until until they tell us" Minato said before granbing his wife and teleporting home

.

.

.

"Welcome back students from your summer break. This year we will be focusing on the weapons part of the shinobi life. We'll work eith Kunai and Shuriken for now. Later in the year we will supply you with a weapon of your choice" Iruka said

'This is gonna be fun. Maybe someone might beat me since I havent used kunai ot shuriken yet. Thats more Narutos thing. At least in this world' Quinn thought. Naruto had been practicing with his sword and was judged by Hayate the leafs Kenjutau specialist to be low jounin with it.

Iruka had them line up with 10 kunai and shuriken and were supposed to hit the bullseye at the top of the head. Needless to say naruto passing with flying colors. But naruto still being a show boat decided to jump in the air and throw all of them upside down, with his eyed closed I might add. Each shot hit the bullseye. While the fangirls swooned over him sasuke walked up and hit each target with his back turned all the while glaring at naruto with a challenging the smirk. The 2 had become best friends and rivals. "I guess it was destined to happen" Quinn said after filling naruto in on his relationship with sasuke. He had planned to talk to sasuke today about the future so that he doesn't go down the same path.

Most of the students including Yahiko hit 10-15 out of the 20 targets except for fu who hit all 20 without doing anything spectacular. Yahiko and Fu had a good relationship. While Fu had a crush on Yahiko she was happy to just be friends with him until they graduated. Until then she would secretly hump her stuffed fox animal.

While Iruka was giving a small lecture on how to arch ur kunai and change its volocity Quinn drifted into his mind to talk to the kyuubi

" **Hey Kit. Nice to see you havent forgotten about me"** Kurama joked. They had become friends with each other. Quinn would share stories about his life(1) and Kyuubi would tall about his journey which they didn't really get into during canon.

"How could I forget about you fuzzy" Kurama growled. Quinn still called him that even though Kuruma threatened to eat him if he did "So I been thinking. Since I'm letting u walk around the village whenever you want you could run a couple errands for me right"

" **Kit u have unlimited access to my chakra. Thats payment enough"** Kurama said.

"C'mon I just need you to bring itachi to the village for me. I can't do it since I'm 9 years old" Quinn said pleadingly

 **"Fine I'll go find that fucking uchiha but I won't run anymore errands for you kit"** Kurama said before kicking Quinn out of the he could get some sleep

"MR. NAMIKAZE. DO NOT DAYDREAM IN MY CLASS" Iruka yelled making the class snicker

"Sorry Iruka sensei but dog breath over there put me to sleep. Can you please tell him that dogs brush there teeth too" Quinn said seriously causing the class to holler in laugheter as even shino and sasuke chuckled. Kiba was pissed as even his dog snickered at him

"Anyway. Mr. Namikaze I was just saying that class was dismissed and that you, your brother, hinata hyuugax and Fu must report to the hokages office" Iruka said as the class got up to leave

'Ooooooo this should be fun right naruto' Quinn said through the link

'Yeah wonder what dad wants' Naruto said

Little did they know the meeting in that council room would change there lives as they know it.

XxxxxxxxX

And thats a rap. This is the longest chapter of the book so far. Thx for my supporters however small they are

1\. I promise Quinns backstory will be revealed soon.


	6. Enter Jason Cordono

Back at it again. Rerun. I have returned. Refund. Ok I'll stop but today I got a review that kinda inspired me. I was finna quit this story cus some illeterate guest flamed me. But anyway shouts out to SSSRHA. He has 30+ stories also if you want something else to read. But anyway new chapter. Uh. Shit where did we leave off at. Uhhhhhhh. Eh I'll figure it out. Enjoy. Lmao

Edit- Found out where I was at. But anyway. The story is going pretty slow so I think it's time to introduce our villains. They will not be canon fyi. Chapter contains imagery of child abuse, assault, suicide and other shit

XxxxxxxxX

Quinns Universe( 2 years prior to chapter 1)

"Aye from where you from blood" Jason Cordono was a 15 year old student at the local highschool(couldn't think of a name) He was known as a nerd. He was skinny borderline anorexic and was not a tough person. He was in all ap classes and his mom when she wasn't on drugs would reward him with new clothes. All in all he was a prime example of someone who was prime robbing material

"Excuse me" Jason said as he looked up at the guy talking to him. He was a tall around 6'0 around 185 pounds and had tattoos all over him. He was wearing a readbandana with a red vest and dark red shorts wearing a red bandana with jordan bred 11s. All in all he was a hoodlum who was gonna do what gangsters did.

"You heard me blood where you from" The guy yelled raising his voice to get Jason scared.

"Im from Seat Pleasant" Jason got anxious thinking of the most hood place that would make the guy back off. He had thought it worked when the guys eyes widened

"So you from crip hood" The guy said before doing a hand signal. As soon as he did he was punched from behind by another blood. Before he knew it he was being stomped out. He managed to catch the face of the guy that had punched him initially. He made out the face of a guy he went to school with "Q-Quinn" he said before he got knocked out from the pain.

"You know that nigga Q?" The first guy asked

"Naw. Just some fuck nigga at my school. Dont worry bout it Nick" Quinn said before taking off all expensive things that Jason wore "We finna be rich tonight nigga"

Jason woke up. His shoes, clothes, glasses and other expensive things on him were all stolen. Left in nothing but his boxers and bruises. There he walked home bruised and humiliated. He was scared. Not if the guys that jumped him would return but of his moms boyfriend

He walked into the apartment with it smelling of weed. Jason cursed 'He's here' He slowly walked. Tip toeing to his room trying not to make a sound.

"Where yo clothes at boy" Jason gulped. He was screwed. He turned around to meet his moms boyfriend. He was in the living room lighting a cigarette

"I was just putting them in the laundry" He said stuttering the entire time

"Why you lying to me boi" The boyfriend said

"Im not lying to you" Jason pleaded. Then something unusual happened. He stopped talking. Jason took this as his queue to leave. He didnt get a step in before he was sharkiesha style punched into the wall. The boyfriend started to beat Jason. Jason just took it. It was usual in the house. His mom would bring home other druggies like her who weren't as stable. Punch after Punched kick after kick. He was on the brink of losing consciousness and then it stopped. He saw his moms boyfriend walk out of the house as he slowly succumbed to his blood loss and went unconscious.

He awoke hours later. No one was home and he was still wearing nothing. He started to cry. While this was normal it was one of the worse days of his life. He slowly crawled to his feet before limping to his room. He quickly reached to his book stand where he pulled out the one thing that brought him any satisfaction. Naruto. It was how he handled his depression. He could go on hours just reading naruto. But it didn't do the trick this time. This time it was a sad chapter. At least for him. Naruto had just stoled the scroll and iruka had given the speech saying how good of a person Naruto was. It pained him because he knew there was no one in the world that would say the same about him.

Still reading it not being able to draw his eyes off as he watched naruto find the family that he wished he had. He started to cry again. Then finally. He just realized what he had to do.

Walking into his moms room he found the pistol that his mom kept secret. For a couple of seconds he held it. As he felt how calming it was to hold such a dangerous weapon.

Knowing all of the things you could do with it

As he held the gun to his head he had tried to do it like in the movies. He would psyche himself out long enough for someone to save him. Thats what he hoped for. But he knew. That this was not a movie. There was nothing in this world left to psyche himself out. And he knew...

No one was going to save him. And with that he pulled the trigger.

XxxxxxxxX

Jason awoke to the sound of water. He had wondered if it was lava and he was in hell. He opened his eyes to see a woman who he recognized immediately. She had horns on her hewd and an eye on her forehead. She was all white from the top of her head to her feet.

"Ka- Kaguya" Jason asked not believeing what he was seeing. She was eating an apple which he assumed was from the tree of life

"Oh you're awake" Kaguya said nonchalant like. She threw the apple into an invisible trashcan "So we have a lot to talk about"

XxxxxxxxX

"So what do you remember last" Kaguya asked

"I remember pulling the trigger" he said emotionlessly. He was still trying to get over the fact that he killed himself. Not attempted but he actually did it. It broke him that his life was so bad that he wanted to end it all.

"Alright so now I don't have to explain as much. So firstly I rescued you from hell pretty much. No questions I'll answer them all. Ok so I rescued you from hell because my son is a cheating dick. So I'm Kaguya and I'm apart of a cast called naruto. Im sure you heard about it. Well Im the strongest shinobi in the entire show. And since the villian side killed so many people in the original show, in the new remake Hagaromo, my son, got a human from another universe to help him. The gall of that brat. So my moto has always been fight fire with fire so if he wants to cheat I'll find a guy to steal too. So I got your soul from hell and boom here we are in the Naruverse" Kaguya explained

"Why pick me out of everyone else to be a villain. I'm a scrawny kid who couldn't do anything in his own universe and won't do anything in this one" Jasom said gloomy

"Now thats where I come in. Not only am I gonna amke you strong I'm gonna make you the reincarnation of my other son Hamura. You'll get the tensaigan and other things" Kaguya explained

Jason slowly started to tear up before sucking it back in "You still didn't answer my question. Why me?" Jason asked

Kaguyas face softened "You know while my role in fhe show paints me as an enotionless brink who dreams of world domination I still have a heart. I relaized that you deserved a second chance and I gave it to you" Kaguya said

"Now set. Starts right now. Cant talk anymore. Bye" Jason started to cry. He found soneone that cared. And he was gonna do whatever it took to win her approval

XxxxxxxxX

This chapter was a little bit dark but extremely necessary


	7. Oh look Another OC

Ight im back from this... long ass hiatus. Im on vacation and Im just now getting time. By the way if you like basketball you should join this discord. WJNDSq. Enjoy this chapter cus I might not update for a while

XxxxxxxxX

Narutoverse

Instead of spawning in as a baby and growing up like Quinn, Jason was just put into the narutoverse the same age as Quinn and Naruto he was in an orphanage where eventually a family adopted him. The family reminded him of Mark and Gina. They had another adopted child. He was giddy that day for he could make kaguya proud. Kaguya had given him her abilities making him insanely haxx. She had given him a to do list similiar to that of Quinns except much more sinister as shown with the first request. It said he had to m- "Temasu, Jumato get in here dinners ready" Temasu. That was his name in the naruverse. Jumato was the name of his "sister" he had already known her purpose in the grand scheme of things.

The way she reacted to things where she was always cautious even when with her family. She was one of him before he could think more he noticed his parents start to sweat as they ate Chile (is that how u spell it?) Their faces started to turn blue until they started throwing up all over themselves and their food. Then they fell to the ground dead.

"Whats your real name" Jason asked with no room for debate

"Jordan" The now named Jordan said "Yours"

"Jason" He said. He kept last names out of it. He didn't want an old acquaintance recognizing him. Not yet "Lets hide the bodies. We have alot to talk about

XxxxxxxxX

""Firstly how did Kaguya find you" Jordan asked as they ran to no place in particular

"You first" Jason said. This girl couldn't be trusted. Not yet

"We won't go anywhere in this conversation if you keep this up. Its obvious we have the same mission list" She said calmly

"Fine. We say it at the same time" Jason said

"1... 2... 3... I committed suicide" They both said shocking the other

"My brother went missing a few months before I did it. He was all I had and eventually I just couldn't take it anymore. Kaguya found me in hell and... she filled the void that my brother left. Im willing to kill my self again for Kaguya. Weird I know" Jordan said as a lone tear slowly falled from her face

"No its not. I feel the same way. Its human nature to want to give back to the person who you thunk has given you more than you can ask for. I was jumped by 2 thugs in my area and was... beaten half to death by my moms boyfriend. Eventually I was reading strangely enough. Naruto. And eventually the pain of everything that had happened that day made me off myself"

"Wow. Im sorry" They stayed silenced for the rest of the run

.

.

.

Same time with Quinn

"Good afternoon Councilor, Hokage-Sama" Quinn said as he, Hinata, and Fu bowed, Naruto scoffed but a glare from Quinn made him bow

"Good evening Namikaze-san. Before we start have you heard of the Clan Restoration Act" Mebuki asked. Quinn guessed where this was going but acted dumb, shaking his head with his other counterparts

"Ok so its the act where one female has multiple husbands or one male has multiple wives. And u must... hug every one of them so can have a baby. Understand" They nodded

"Now your Hokage and councilor women uzamaki don't want that to happen so they have decided to do whats best for their family and the village. Hinata Hyuga will marry Naruto Namikaze and Fu will marry Yahiko Namikaze when you graduate the academy" They all looked at each other before fainting simultaneously. Quinn faking not to draw suspicion.

"I think that was a little much to lay out on them at one time" Minato said with a sweat drop

.

.

.

"We're here" Jason said as they stepped in front of a familiar rock. He punched the boulder creating a walkway. "Ladies first" Jordan just snorts before walking inside

They walked in their normally as if they weren't in the akatsukis main hideout. Eventually they saw the main chamber and low and behold every akatsuki member including orochimaru was there "Oi" Jordan yelled as the akatsuki members looked toward the two kids.

"How did thessssssssse kidsssssssss get in here lord pein-ssssssama" Orochimaru hissed

"Hey pedo we just punched the boulder outside" Jordan said

"LEADER-SAMA LEADER-SAMA. You said they was protected by the seals of Jiraiya of the Sannin" Obito said. Since Itaxhi ditched the akatsuki tobi was put into the series earlier than planned

"Now allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Jumato and this is my brother Temasu. We are descendants of the mother of chakra Kaguya and we would like to join your organization" Jumato said seriously. The room was filled with silence until everyone started to laugh including Pein and Konan

"Yeah and I'm the mizukage" Kisame said causing the group to laugh louder "Ok kids whos your associate so we can kill him" he said trying to turn serious

"So you dont believe us. Maybe we should give them a demonstartion Jumato" Temasu said. As the words ledt his mouth he was behind kisame in an instant kunai in hand with a foot on his leg putting him on his knees so his height didnt restrict him from getting him in a kill position. The alatsuki was awed. 9 year old that could take down the best swordsmen the mist had ever produced id somethinf they couldn't pass up on

"Lets get you some kid sized cloaks" Konan said before running off

.

.

.

1 Day Later

"Naruto I was thinking..." Quinn said as they approached the academy "I think its time I tell you about my life story"

XxxxxxxxX

Cliff hanger for dat ass. Review on what I should work on. QG out


	8. The Life of Quinn Gillette

Ight so I been prolonging Quinns backstory for a while judt cus I didn't know if I wanted to make it dark or not. Just be prepared for a tragic back story. Enjoy :)

P.S. If your offended by the N word

XxxxxxxxX

"Your life?" Naruto asked. Quinn nodded

"We've been brothers for what 9-10 years I think its time" Quinn said

He had planned this day for a while. I guess he was eager to do it because maybe it was just a session to get all of his emotions that he had been holding in out of his system.

"It all started with-"

.

.

.

Flashback 2004. Quinn age 4

Quinnel Gillette. Father of Quinn Gillette was doing what he usually did. Rethink about losing everything. Just a couple years ago he was the leader of one of the most wealthy underground drug dealers in the country. Now just by fucking one thot at a party he was a single dad with no money. No fame. And nothing to his name. But thwre was one thing that kept him going. His son. Quinn. He was so much like him that it hurt. He's what kept him going. Wanted his child tk bave atleasg a decent life is why he worked as hard as he did. Little did he know the worst moment of his childs life would soon happen

He received a knock at the door. As he opened it uncaringly he immediately felt a gun to his head

"What the fuck" Quinnel asked. He was grabbed by 2 guys in ski masks and carried to his living room and tied to a chair. In walked a guy wearing a tuxedo with 5 more ski mask wearing men. It was obvious by his attire that he was the leader. He then noticed the gang members attire. They were all wearing red.

"Mr. Q?" One of the crips asked. Quinnel slowly started to realize how dire the situation was. He knew he was gonna die but he needed to make sure his son was safe.

"You recruited yo own son Rodney" Quinnel said with contempt. The now named Rodney walked up to Quinnel before pistol whipping him.

"You betrayed gang and expected to just go off the grid? Naw nigga" Rodney ssid before backhanding Quinnel "Now where the fuck yo safe at"

Quinnel opened his mouth as if to tell him before spitting blood over rodneys face. Rodney just laughed before throwing a punch effectively breaking Quinnels Nose.

"Search the house Nick. If we don't find money im setting this shit on fire" Rodney said. 5 mins later Rodneys son Nick walked out with a 4 year old Quinn trying to fight out of his grip

"I found a kid" Nick said.

"Oh I see. Kill Q Nick. You need the experience. We taking the kid with us" Rodney said. Nick seemed reluctant at first but eventually gave in.

"Close your eyes Quinn. Your gonna be ok" Quinnel said as a lone tear fell from his face. Quinn did as he was told and closed his eyes. Still not knowing what was going on.

 _BANG_

Quinn opened his eyes to see his father slumpt on the floor. It was then that his near 180 IQ came into play. He realized his father was dead. And he started to cry. He didn't get much time before...

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

4/6 of Of the bodyguards slumpt to the floor with rodney killing the other 2. Without hesitation Nick grabbed Quinn and dipped with his father

.

.

.

Present time Naruverse

"And I lived with them for 9 years when they finally told me about my father. He betrayed his friends and joined the enemies. He killed most of his former friends just for some extra money. I officially joined the gang when I was 13.

"Wow. What happened next" Naruto asked as if he was listening to one of the best movies in the world

"Well we did... Things im not proud of. Naruto. Understand that I am not a good person. This universe is my chance at redemption. I killed on of my classmates indirectly but I was a main factor. I got girls pregnant and dipped, I've done countless other crimes that in this universe I would be executed for.

"Well what you did in your pazt life does not effect the person you are. You eventually stopped doing these things and found me. In a way we helped each other. Without you I wouldn't know what love is yet.

"I have an adopted sister back in my unuverse. Probably worried. Since a year in this is about a daynin the real world" Quinn said laughing trying to lighten up the mood

"I bet"

.

.

.

1 year later with J and J

"You know this akatsuki stuff is boring. I just wanna go capture the tailed beasts and be done with it" Jordan said with a sigh

"Don't we all" Jason said

They were now age 10 and were just growing more and more powerful honing their kaguya based skills. Well to be fair only Jordan had kaguya type powers. Jasons powers are more based off of Madaras.

They were heading back to the akatsukis base after collecting the bounty of some generic missing ninja.

"Im just glad we get to kill all these fuckers in 6 years" Jordan said

"Same" Jason said

In the past 2 yeara they had learned alot about each other. They had gained a sibling relationship which they both secretly craved for obvious reasons

Jordan was pretty much a clone of canon naruto. Very emotional and brash, never afraid to voice her opinion and is below average when it comes to intelligence

While Jason on the other hand was the exact opposite, reserved, and tactical, I alwaya thinks befire he speaks and is a genius in every aspect of the word.

"So I found something interesting when I analyzed my blood stream. I have half of Indras soul in me. And I think you have the other half. Meaning we can use the sharingan and shit

"Thats nice" Jason said uncaringly

"You know if you responded to anything with emotion you'd be so much more attractive" Jordan said

"Sure" Jason said

"I hate you"

"Same"

"Why did Kaguya pick you"

"Because your too dumb to do anything on your own"

"Im still stronger than you"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"I cant wait until the series is over so I don't have to see you ever again"

"Same"

"Off yourself"

"You first"

After there small banter they walked in silence with jordan glaring at jason occasionally

"I wish looks could kill. Oh wait. They can" Withthat Jason found himself in Tsukyomi

"What are you doing Jordan" Jason asked

"Im gonna tickle you until you laugh so I can lnow you dtill have dome humanity left in you" She said

"Thats not a- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Jason was being tortured by multiple jordans tickling him

"71 Hours 59 mins and 59 seconds"

.

.

.

"Minato my boy. How're the kids" Jiraiya said crawling through the window

"Doors exist sensei" Minato said with a sigh

"Windows are more convenient" Jiraiya then quickly places silenced seals everywhere "Orochimaru just defected from the akatsuki. Something about 2 kids with dojutsus. And if the akatsuki, a group willing to take in orochimaru has these 2 kids we need to really mold the next generation"

"So along with my two sons who are you willing to train" Minato asked

"Me? Train? Im only willing to train your sons because of you. Any more brats and I can'teven control my spy network" Jiraiya said

"I can have danzo control it for now(Danzo isnt a fuck in this fic) his root are valuable as long as he stays in line" Minato said

"Fine. But I can only train 2 more brats. I have to balance that and my research" Jiraiya said

"Likely cantidates are their future wives. As long as I get Hiashi to agree since has legal custody of both" With that Minato gets up "Could you help me tie up a couple loose ends. It'll just take a second

"Last time you said that a couple hundred iwa shinobi died"

.

.

.

Minato and Jiraiya walked up tot he land. It was a couple miles away from the village and was almost 10000 acres. But the one thing that madr it stand out was the multiple uchiha crests on the buildings.

"Itachi, Sasuke we need to talk"

As if on queue Itachi and Sasuke appear in front of the 2 Kage level shinobi.

"We need to talk Hokage-Sama" Itachi said darkly

XxxxxxxxX

IghtI love cliff hangers sooooooo you get another one. Just some filler shit leading up to a popular fanfic arc.


	9. Action is coming

Young Gawdly back in dis bitch. U already know. Young Gawdly and the Sage is back at full force. Chapter updates every week. We lit. Lol. Where we leave off at? Lmao.

* * *

Pairings decided already:

Quinn/YahikoxFu

NarutoxHinata

* * *

6 hours later

Minato sat in his office chair trying to address his thoughts but every time he thought he found an answer another plot hole forms. How the hell could the kyuubi no yoko in human form contact Itachi and bring him back to the village.

* * *

Flashback

"Itachi. Not that I don't like that you have returned to the village because we definitely need the power as of right now but... How did you get informed we wanted you back" Minato asked

"Well this sounds a bit far fetched Hokage-Sama but. The Kyuubi came to me and told me he was told to bring me back to the village. Of course I believed none of it so I decided to kill him. I stood no chance. He took me out with one blow. He then proceeded to tell me the same thing. And I didn't want to die and I felt like facing the entire leaf village would make more sense than the Kyuubi. After clearing up everything with Sasuke I've been staying here for a couple weeks now"

* * *

Minato once again slapped his head. Jiraiya stood beside him him having no clue as to how the Kyuubi of all things could not only know one of the villages darkest secrets but contact Itachi.

"Sensei. I honestly have no idea how this could happen but I have a theory. My son. Yahiko. He came into contact with the Kyuubi years ago. And I've always known there's something about him that just doesn't make sense. Like he knows more than he should. That's one of the main reasons why I wanted you to take him in" Minato said . He had a massive Migraine from the dilemma on his hands

"Honestly Minato there's nothing I think makes sense. But for right now if that really was the Kyuubi he's helped us out. I'll take those 4 brats away from the village for a while while you look into this. But be aware I'm training them far beyond any thing they had to endure ever" Jiraiya said seriously.

"That's what I'm counting on. I sense a storm coming and in order to prepare for that the new generation needs to shapen up. Get them some experience, the war in the mist. Some assassinations. They need to grow up fast for what's coming

* * *

"Listen up everyone. We have confirmation from Zetsu that The kyuubi containers are leaving with Jiraiya of the sannin. If you happen to stumble across them do not engage into a battle with them if Jiraiya is there. But if you do find them without Jiraiya you have permission to take them here"

"The sannin are overrated. That traitor Itachi made Orochimareu flee when he was a member" Kisame said scowling at the need to address Itachi

"Kisame Jiraiya would tear you to shreds with ease" Jumato said. Kisame snorts before throwing a kunai at Jumato which was caught easily. The group sighed. This was a common thing between those two

"Kisame, Jumato I'll kill you if you don't shutup" Pein said annoyed. Kisame gulped but Jumato gave no sign of caring.

"Now this meeting is dismissed" with that Pein left leaving the members there. Temasu sighed. This was so boring. Eventually everyone left leaving the two youngest of the group alone. I

"You know when the idea of being a villain crossed my mind I was so happy because it was such a contrast from what I thought would happen in my life. Didn't think all this scheming bullshit would get in the way" Jordan said

"If that ain't the truth" Jason said in a rare showing of emotion.

"Wow. Was that a hint of emotion I heard in your voice. I didn't think you were capable of experiencing the human tendency known as emotion" Jordan teased

"Awww she learned big words. So proud" Jason teased going back to his normal emotionless voice

"I hate you so fucking much" Jordan said before teleporting out of the hideout as Jason follows

* * *

Pein sat on his throne looking over the rain village.

"Konan. Something about those siblings. S rank caliber ninja at what 10 years old. I ned you on high alert at all times" Pein said in his normal montone voice. But if you listened closely the sound of fear could be heard. This took Konan off guard

"Understood Nagato" With that Konan teleports leaving a flutter of paper where she once stood.

Pein leaned back onto his throne 'Have the higher ups sent another god. And if so why 2 of them '

* * *

Jiraiya appeared in front of the village as he saw his 4 newest students standing by the gate. Jiraiya sighed. The things you do for your precious people. He'd train these brats into the ground.

"Listen up Gakis. You'll be gone for the next 6 years. You will face harsher training than you have and ever will in your life. But you will come out as some of the best ninja in the world If I have a say. We leave now " Surprisingly the 4 kids in question just nodded. The red haired one s expression changed from a look of seriousness to glee. This was definitely Yahiko. Naruto stayed serious how ever. The Hyuga seemed a bit meek but covered it up and the green haired one just kept her happy expression. This bunch of brats were going to be interesting

* * *

K dis was short ik. Don't hate me I'm getting back into the groove of writing. This is just a filler chapter anyway. Next arc will be the Hidden Mist Civil War arc. I've seen it done alot and I don't expect to make it well written But I'll try.


End file.
